Drole
Summary Drole (ドロール), also known to humans as Balor (バロール), is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as a member of the Ten Commandments. According to the legends of the Giant Clan, he is recognized as their founder and a god by some, and created the sacred dance which shook the earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Drole, Dolor, Balor Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years old (Biologically 880 years old) Classification: Demon, Giant, one of the Ten Commandments Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can turn his body into metal, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid level), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor, Can seal others' magic, and Statistics Amplification via Dancing Attack Potency: Island level (He erected a labyrinth with a radius of 13 km, Stronger than Critical over Galand, and is comparable to Gloxinia. His Giga Crush is this strong) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Demon Meliodas to an extent) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: At least Island level (Took a hit from a weakened Rhitta-boosted Escanor at a power level equal to Estarossa's. One of the most durable members of the Ten Commandments, can take a lot of punishment from Demon Meliodas) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equimpment: None notable Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all members of the Demon Clan, Dolor possesses their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he may be deemed exceptionally powerful. His aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have Hendrickson terrified. Matrona upon first encountering his labyrinth could sense his power in the center, miles away, and noted how incredibly large it is. *'Keen Intellect:' Dolor is able to construct confusing mazes that are not easy to navigate, the complexity of them speaks volumes of his intelligence. *'Ground'「大地グラウンド Guraundo」: Drole's inherent power which appears to be a variant of the giant's standard power: Creation. His control over the earth is incredible and his power dwarfs that of Matrona. **'Gigant Gauntlet'「巨神の手甲ギガントガントレット Kyoshin no Tekkō (Giganto Gantoretto); literally meaning "Gauntlet of the Giant God"」: Drole clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth. ***'Gigant Embrace'「巨神の抱擁ギガント・エンブレス Kyoshin no Hōyō (Giganto Enburesu); literally meaning "Embrace of the Giant God"」: Drole whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky target enough to be caught within. **'Senpanjutsu'「占盤術せんぱんじゅつ Senpan-jutsu; literally meaning "Divining Bowl Technique"」: Drole performs a series of gestures with his arms to summon a number of levitating platforms from the earth. **'Drole Golem'「土人形ドロールゴーレム Tsuchi Ningyō (Dorōru Gōremu); literally meaning "Earth Doll"」: Drole crafts a golem in his likeness out of the earth. He can increase the strength of the golem by channeling magic into it. **'Giga Crush'「砕破ギガ・クラッシュ Saiha (Giga Kurasshu); literally meaning "Crushing Wave"」: Drole extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target. It is the same attack Matrona used on Galan but on a much larger scale. ***'Giga Fall'「落山ギガ・フォール Otoshiyama (Giga Fōru); literally meaning "Falling Mountain"」: Drole crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor. **'Heavy Metal'「重金属ヘビー・メタル Jūkinzoku (Hebī Metaru)」: Drole converts his entire body into metal. It is said he can make himself as hard as diamond. **'Giga Pick'「大地の鎚頭ギガ・ピック Daichi no Tsuchiatama (Giga Pikku); literally meaning "Earth Hammerhead"」: Drole raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent. *'Commandment:' The Demon King bestowed Drole with the commandment of Patience (忍耐 Nintai). The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 6